


【镜梦】注视

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 镜飞彩不知不觉喜欢上了身为表兄的宝生永梦。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 3





	【镜梦】注视

“抱歉，我家没有永梦能穿的浴衣了……”

镜飞彩穿着墨绿色横穿着白色条纹的浴衣，双手抱在一起，站在院门边上看着不知所措地向母亲道谢的宝生永梦。永梦比他大一岁，是母亲那边的亲戚，今年接受了一台大手术，好像是家人没时间照顾才送到老家来休养的。他不像母亲希望的那样那么喜欢永梦，他觉得永梦笨手笨脚的，总是在平地上摔倒，让永梦带他去祭典不如说是让他来照顾永梦。

“走吧！”永梦终于摆脱了母亲，小跑过来。见到飞彩使劲盯着他的脚，永梦扭了一下脚腕，“我也没有那么容易摔倒啊……”

“那我可不知道。”飞彩哼了一声，走在永梦前面。夕阳的光辉强烈地照在他的后脖颈上，一会刺刺的热度又消失了，飞彩向后扫了一眼，原来是永梦走在他后面，挡住了光线。不知道是手术的影响，还是天生如此，两人一起度过了半个夏天，却只有飞彩比入夏前晒黑了不少，永梦顶多是晒得皮肤发红，一边在喉咙里轻呼一边往脖子上抹药。在河边散步时，永梦会拿手掌虚捂着脖子，可能就是因为这样才会看不清路，直直摔下去的吧。

夏天的空气里像是黏着胶，多走几步就把衣服全粘到了皮肤上，手指也黏黏糊糊的，呼吸都压在喉咙里。飞彩叹了口气，和永梦分开站了一点。如果不是母亲催促，他对参与祭典着实没什么兴趣，毕竟只是看看就能想到人群之中比外面热了许多。永梦眼神一闪一闪的，飞快地扫过那些射击之类的游戏摊子，一下融进了人群之中。镜飞彩如梦初醒地伸出手，连永梦的衣摆都没抓到。

塑料的小刀精准地切下了三角形的一小块蛋糕，镜飞彩把小刀搭在盘边，插起蛋糕，慢条斯理地咬了下去。蛋糕盘前摊着一本专业书，和反着放置着的宝生永梦的书抵在一起。永梦听到小刀落在桌面上的声音，抬头扫了飞彩一眼，又转回视线，盯着某行字开始叹气。

“你就这样也想考医科吗？”飞彩咽下蛋糕，倾着身体看永梦辛辛苦苦往习题上填出的答案，“这里，还有……”

永梦像被针刺到一样坐直了身体，急急地划掉了被飞彩指出的错误，手指捻着书页快速翻动起来。两人选择了一样的志向，但普通高中的进度比飞彩差了很多，导致永梦虽然比飞彩高一年级，备考的准备做的却还不如飞彩。请镜飞彩一起读书的成效是很显著的，只是心理上要多做些准备，再搭上一天的打工钱。尽管吃着永梦买单的蛋糕，镜飞彩还是不留情面地指出，如果永梦不是他的亲戚的话，他是不会来浪费这个时间的。

这个表哥和小时候相比真是没有一点变化，日常的穿着都还像个小孩子，假日里尽穿些五颜六色的T恤，多半印着游戏标志。走在一览无余的柏油路上也会摔跤，要是不系好鞋带就一定会被鞋带绊倒。只是比以前长高了些，五官成熟了一些，在这一点上他也是一样的。

“永梦。”飞彩一次都没有叫过永梦哥哥之类的称呼，“写完了吗？我看一下。”

“再等一下……”永梦微微晃着笔尖，显然是想不出来该填上什么，但又想在飞彩检查前多填上几个空，“不要抢啊！”

镜飞彩提起了永梦的习题，展开盖在自己的书上面。永梦拿笔杆抵着嘴唇，抵了一会就把笔杆含进去咬着了，焦灼地盯着飞彩。他的双脚在桌下交叠在一起，脚尖一点一点，飞彩稍微变一下表情，他就吸一口凉气。

宝生永梦是贷款上的大学，不知道为什么没有向父亲求助，永梦不愿意说，镜飞彩也就没有追问。他假期暂住在永梦家里，尽管永梦只是租了个一室一厅的小房子，住两个男人处处都显得逼仄，他也没觉出什么不对，一边不时对永梦的房间评头论足，一边安定地睡在长沙发上。

“这是什么？”镜飞彩只是出于好奇翻开永梦立着的游戏光碟看了一眼，发现书柜上光碟之后的一小片区域是空着的，放了几个小天鹅绒盒子。永梦半天没有回话，飞彩移开光碟，取下了一只盒子，用拇指掰开。里面是一对耳坠，细小的水晶外裹着一圈白金质的外壳，各坠下三条银链。飞彩提起了其中一个，银链交缠在一起，旋转了一圈又分开。

外盒上写着英文花体字的品牌名字，不是什么便宜牌子。飞彩抬眼看向永梦，永梦正两手抓着耳机，有些迷茫地盯着他，两脚在桌下交叠在一起。

“给女朋友买的吗？”飞彩问道，尽管他从没听说永梦有过什么情感经历。他把耳坠放回去，银链卷成一团，但他没有捋开，反而快速合上了盒子。

“没有啦。”永梦从转椅上起来，夺过盒子。他不想显得太急迫，手指擦过飞彩的手掌时却还是用力重了些，被飞彩注意到了，“我自己有耳洞……飞彩不是也知道的吗。”

有是有，飞彩想起以前永梦戴过的黑色耳环，不论是款式还是价格都与永梦正在找地方藏起来的那对没有任何相似之处。

“你昨天晚上去哪里了？”昨夜永梦十二点多出的门，中午才回来，“又是那个朋友吗？”

“嗯。”永梦把盒子放到显示器后面，起身绕过转椅，“飞彩晚上想吃什么？”

不知道是在逃避什么，永梦侧着头，一下也没有看飞彩。

行李又装好了，宝生永梦只潦草收拾出来一只双肩包，哪怕镜飞彩几次提醒他会在老家待上将近一个月，永梦的行李还是只有一只双肩包。出发前一个小时，永梦急急忙忙地抽出了一对耳环，装到口袋里就要出门。飞彩适时地站起来，堵在门口，下意识先瞟了一眼堆在鞋柜上的毛巾。永梦没注意到飞彩移开一瞬间的眼神，他有急事，但他又怕被飞彩知道他要去做什么。

“让一下，飞彩，我晚上就回来。”永梦有些不耐烦。飞彩旁敲侧击地问了好几次，他都用朋友和打工搪塞过去。虽然飞彩从没把他当哥哥看过，但他仍隐隐有些做年长者的自觉，不想被飞彩轻视。

“我们现在就该走了。”飞彩说，其实司机还没到，“告诉他你们下次再见。”

“不，我不能拒绝……”永梦没想到别的说法。镜飞彩垂着眼帘，沉默地堵在门口，却在永梦想从他身边溜出去时一手按上了永梦的肩膀，直直地把永梦往客厅里推。他计算的剂量应该没问题，永梦的反抗像小猫的抓挠，不知道是不想对他用力，还是毛巾沾的药已经起效了。永梦昏倒之前好像在说什么，飞彩只听到了一个微弱的音节，随即永梦就软趴趴地往他身上倒过去。飞彩稍微用了点力，让永梦倒在沙发上。

他又在原地站了一会，把毛巾撇到一边，永梦的胳膊从沙发扶手上滑下来，指尖虚虚地碰着地面。永梦上衣的口袋鼓鼓囊囊，装着那华而不实的天鹅绒盒子。飞彩取出了那对耳坠，蹲下来，眯着眼给永梦戴了上去，他的手一点都没有发抖。

永梦的头发柔软地垂散着，微微遮住了小半张脸。嘴唇是恰到好处的鲑鱼粉色，在灯光下衬得皮肤有些苍白。耳坠长长的银链从耳垂上滑下，搭到沙发上，镜飞彩突然很能理解别人为什么会送他这个。

冰箱轻微的嗡响声持续着，飞彩俯下身时不慎碰掉了盒子，那响声如同在图书馆拉响了礼花炮一样惊人，他不禁顿住了动作，等房间再次只剩下那些人畜无害的细小噪音时才继续。他能听到永梦平稳的睡息了，飞彩伸手在永梦唇上抹了一下，犹豫一会，又拨开永梦的嘴唇，在永梦舌头上轻轻刮了一下。永梦睡熟了，不用费什么力气就能掰开嘴，飞彩觉得好像闻到一种淡淡的薄荷味，大概是永梦吃了他放在餐桌上的薄荷糖。

往常镜飞彩是不会考虑接吻的，唇齿相接，在他看来总显得不太卫生，也不是特别必要。但粘连在手指上的唾液并没有让他觉得反感，那就是永梦的味道，永梦睡着了，他还可以进一步探索下去。飞彩缓缓地俯身，把嘴唇印了上去，听到自己咚咚的心跳声。

很柔软，有点湿，飞彩对这个吻是这样评价的。他拿指腹碰着永梦的耳垂，缓缓摩挲着耳坠长长的银链，，把舌头硬挤进去，卷上永梦的。他觉得一阵莫名的急躁，喉咙发紧，害怕永梦会随时睁开眼睛，永梦不应该说任何话。

看来他预计的剂量没有出错，永梦一点都没有醒来的意思，飞彩直起身体，他知道怎么让那对耳坠更衬永梦。这套帽衫不行，但永梦家里也没什么合适的衣服，不过把上衣脱掉看起来就自然多了。永梦一向不是性征很突出的男人，戴上那对耳坠后还有些难辨的美感。飞彩只在理论上了解过男人之间该怎么做，他的动作有些迟钝，像把一段连贯的视频拆分成了很多帧一样。幸好永梦不会指出他的错误，永梦只会夹起大腿，在睡梦中皱眉，无意识地紧紧握住飞彩递过去的手，含糊地呻吟、流泪。

事到如今，飞彩已经不知道自己这样做的理由了。他应该是喜欢永梦的，但是促成这个计划的，与其说是喜欢，不如说是愤怒，他不能接受几乎像自己的附属品一样的表哥装饰在别人身上，他不能接受永梦流露出的内疚，何况永梦从来都只是因为没有做出像样的表率而内疚。永梦就是应该像以前一样，会稍微侧站开一点替他遮挡阳光，会记得他最喜欢的店铺，会吐着舌头把习题递给他。

他把司机叫上楼，两人一起把永梦架了下去，司机全没看出不对，还说永梦睡眠很好。

“是啊。”飞彩点点头，替永梦系上了安全带，“他昨天玩得太晚了。”

大宅中空无一人，司机下来帮他把永梦搬进了门厅，随后就和他告别了。永梦好像睡得没那么深了，在飞彩换衣服的时候身体毫无征兆地抖了几下，也可能是察觉出了环境的变化，有些不安地轻哼了几声。

乡下还是比城里凉快不少，傍晚时镜飞彩敞着窗户，把浴衣拉紧了一些。永梦刚刚醒来，还朦胧地坐在被子里。卧室里没有开灯，只是开着和走廊相连的障子门，永梦刚好坐在灯光照射不到的位置，低垂着头。

“要喝水吗？”镜飞彩出声打破了寂静。永梦转过头来，浴衣松松垮垮地塌下来。因为永梦之前一直没醒，飞彩没有把衣服系得太紧。

第一声没发出来，永梦按着胸口咳了几下，“好。”

镜飞彩递过水杯，没有用家里小巧的杯盏，而是用的永梦自己的印着游戏角色的马克杯。永梦的眼神在他的手指上停了一会，才接过水杯。衣襟已经被拉紧了，永梦垂眼盯着杯沿，手指在耳坠上盘旋了一会，银链缠在手指上，像水幕一样。

水幕滑下去了。永梦把水杯放在一边，侧身撑在地上站了起来。他看起来还没太回忆起来身体的重量，刚站起来就晃了一下，镜飞彩想起来表哥有些贫血。

“飞彩。”永梦终于叫出了飞彩的名字，“你没有告诉……叔叔他们吧。”

永梦转了一圈，摸开了灯。飞彩抱着手臂，站在窗边，穿着浴衣的样子如同杂志模特。

“稍微玩一下是没什么关系，”永梦垂着头，有一搭没一搭地勾着发尾，“飞彩很好奇吧，这种事情。但是……”

“你觉得我只是想玩吗？”飞彩打断了永梦的话，“你把我当成高中生吗？”

“不，那个……”永梦不知道为什么反倒是飞彩的语气中充满了控诉意味，明明他才是常识中受害的那一方。

镜飞彩矮身捡起水杯，再直起身时几乎是贴在永梦身上站立着的。他拇指按着永梦的嘴唇，额头在永梦额头上贴了一下，深吸了口气，皱着眉退开。永梦抿了一下嘴唇，站在原地眨眼。

“飞彩……”

“我去拿点吃的。”飞彩背过身说道。永梦一时间觉得有些失落，他还以为飞彩贴过来是要说什么，还以为飞彩会再做些什么。那一下碰触轻得像没有发生过，像一片羽毛，等注意到时就已经滑落在地了。


End file.
